It is well known that users of wireless communication devices (e.g., cellular phones) use their devices while operating a vehicle (e.g., an automobile, a tractor and semi-trailer, or a freight train). Some people may perceive that safer vehicle operation occurs when a vehicle operator is not using a wireless communication device as compared to when the vehicle operator is using a wireless communication device. These same people may also perceive that safer vehicle operation occurs when the vehicle operator uses a wireless communication device in a hands-free-audio mode as compared to when the vehicle operator uses the wireless communication device in a non-hands-free-audio mode. These perceptions may exist because use of a wireless communication device while operating the vehicle may distract the vehicle operator from focusing on vehicle operation. The operator distraction may arise because the vehicle operator is engaging in a conversation, reading a text message, entering a text message, or performing some other function of the wireless communication device.
In order to reduce distractions that are attributable to operating a vehicle and a wireless communication device at the same time, some cities and states in the United States have enacted laws that prohibit automobile operators from holding a cell phone and/or from sending text messages while operating an automobile. While these laws may deter some automobile operators within these cities and states from using their cell phones when operating an automobile, other automobile operators within these cities and states may continue to use their cell phones while operating an automobile. As a result, these other automobile operators may continue to be distracted by operating a vehicle and a wireless communication device at the same time.